Um Novo Conto
by Uzuking
Summary: Eles queriam acabar com Nightmare de uma vez por todas. Do lado de dentro do game é a oportunidade perfeita pra fazer isso. Capítulo 5, Parte 1 ON!
1. Cap 01 O Inicio

Comecemos: Eu não sou dono de nenhum personagem da série "Soul" mencionado aqui. Todos eles são pertencentes à Bandai Namco, incluindo seus nomes, imagens, etc, etc... Eu não vou ganhar nenhum cash com essa fic, só vou manter minha sanidade XD.

"_Trancendendo a História e o mundo, um conto de Almas e Espadas, eternamente contada..."_

Duas Espadas. Duas Espadas que se enfrentaram incontáveis vezes, e que ainda se enfrentarão incontáveis vezes mais.

Enquanto uma Espada se delicia com a destruição e com Almas poderosas, a outra protege a humanidade de sua irmã maligna.

Não importa a época, mas sempre existirão pessoas atrás do falso poder de Soul Edge. E enquanto elas existirem, existirão também aqueles que tentarão destruí-la com ajuda de Soul Calibur.

E, assim, uma vez mais inicia-se outro conto de Almas e Espadas.

**Capítulo 1 – O Início**

Era um manhã normal, como todas as outras, com exceção de que era sábado. Se nada de errado acontecesse, Jin poderia dormir até sabe-se lá que horário. Mas essa regalia era negada a ele quase sempre, desde que sua irmã gêmea se mudou para sua casa. Preguiçosamente, Jin abriu os olhos e virou-se para o relógio, que marca 8:33.

"_8:33? Nem pensar que eu vou levantar esse horário."_ - pensou Jin, se ajeitando novamente debaixo das cobertas para voltar a dormir.

Mal acabara de se ajeitar, e a porta de seu quarto estava sendo aberta, fazendo entrar mais claridade que o normal. Junto com a claridade, veio uma voz feminina.

- Tá na hora, maninho! Acorda ou eu te derrubo da cama!

Por mais que sua irmã tentasse, não conseguia fazer uma voz irritante o suficiente para tirá-lo a força da cama. O máximo que conseguia, tal como desta vez, era fazer Jin a observar com sono e preguiça.

Tia era o que pode se chamar de _pessoa única_. Para uma garota de sua idade, 18 anos, possui uma personalidade forte, é decidida, mas sempre foi considerada uma _garota comum_ do ponto de vista dos que não a conheciam muito bem. Sua aparência lembrava a de uma modelo teen: 1,75m de altura, corpo esbelto, pesando em torno de 53Kg. Suas características físicas que mais chamam a atenção, tanto de garotos como de garotas, são seus seios, um pouco acima da média para a idade, e também seus olhos, que poderiam ser qualificados como _camaleônicos_: eles alternavam entre azul e verde, dependendo de como estava a iluminação, e, incrivelmente, de seu estado de espírito. Seu rosto era bem desenhado e proporcional, com nariz aquilino e olhos que lembram certa descendência oriental, sendo completado pelos seus cabelos negros.

- Volta daqui a umas três ou quatro hora, que talvez eu levante... - disse Jin, novamente se arrumando e cobrindo seus olhos.

Tia suspirou. Ele já deveria ter aprendido. Ela não iria deixar isso acontecer. Ela se aproximou da cama, agarrou os lençóis e respirou fundo, se preparando para puxá-los. Com um movimento rápido, ela puxou os lençóis e, logo em seguida, balbuciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis para Jin e virou seu rosto.

- Jin?

- ...que foi...?

- Deixa pra lá... - e foi em direção à porta, ainda balbuciando. Chegando à porta, ela virou parcialmente o rosto e continuou. - O café tá pronto, viu? Se veste e desce.

Tá... - Jin respondeu, descobrindo o rosto e o corpo, fazendo Tia virar o rosto rapidamente para fora e seguir para o andar de baixo.

Percebendo que não seria possível continuar sua soneca até mais tarde, Jin então levantou e seguiu para o guarda-roupa. Lá, pegou uma roupa, se vestiu e seguiu para o banheiro. Algum tempo depois, saiu totalmente recomposto e _normal_.

Jin era, em aparência, aproximado com Tia. Cabelos negros, olhos orientais, 1,82m de altura e 83Kg. Seu corpo é em forma, mas não é musculoso, pois acredita que _"Pessoas musculosas têm problemas para se mover."_ Suas características marcantes são sua presença, chegando ao ponto de ter fã-clube, e sua força de vontade, tornando o impossível possível.

Descendo as escadas, Jin podia sentir o cheiro do café de sua irmã, fazendo-o acordar por completo. Chegando à cozinha, ele podia ver a mesa do café da manhã: pães, torradas, biscoitos, café e suco de laranja, manteiga e geléia, organizadamente colocados na mesa, característico de Tia, que já estava tomando seu café quando Jin sentou e começou a tomar seu café. Após algum tempo, Jin quebrou o silêncio.

- Nossa! Eu quase me esqueci. Hoje é o noite dos jogos!

- Tem certeza? - Tia perguntou, com uma ponta de esperança de que ele estivesse errado.

Jin olhou em volta, encontrando assim um calendário. Logo após, chegou a conclusão. - Sim, tenho certeza. Segundo sábado do mês, lembra?

- Lembro... e não gosto disso... você sabe que eu não sou boa nesses jogos de vocês...

- Até onde eu sei, você tem praticado à noite. - disse, sorrindo para Tia. - Ou você acha que eu não escuto quando você levantar de noite e começa a praticar? E eu vi que você tem melhorado e muito.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu admito que tenho treinado sim.

- Então você não tem com o que se preocupar, porque eu tenho certeza que agora você consegue me vencer com facilidade. - completou Jin.

- Tá. E você vai chamar o pessoal de sempre? O... e a... como é mesmo o nome deles?

- Silas e Misao? Claro que sim. - disse, confirmando com a cabeça. - E você, vai chamar o Joe e a Marcy de novo?

- Como se eu conhecesse muitas outras pessoas que pudesse chamar.

- Enfim... você chama os seus amigos, eu os meus, e cada um trás alguma coisa, no horário de sempre, OK?

- OK.

- Beleza, então. Agora deixa eu ir... - Jin não teve tempo de terminar sua frase e fora agarrado pela camiseta, e forçado a sentar novamente.

- Hoje, não, folgado. Hoje VOCÊ tira a mesa, e eu vou chamar os meus amigos. Bye. - finalizou Tia, com um sorriso no rosto, seguindo em direção à sala.

Após algum tempo, Jin finalmente tirou a mesa e seguiu para a sala, e não encontrou Tia no recinto. Decidiu que seria melhor avisar aos companheiros, mesmo sabendo que a noite de jogos era um compromisso _sagrado_ para todos.

- Jin, companheiro, tudo em ordem aí? - atendeu um voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Tudo em ordem por aqui, sim, Silas. E aí, como anda tudo?

- Tudo em paz.

- Que bom, rapaz. Eu tô ligando pra avisar...

- Avisar que hoje tem noite de jogos, no mesmo horário, e no mesmo esquema que sempre, certo?

- Exato.

- OK, pode deixar que eu aviso a Misao também. Paz companheiro.-

- Pra você também.

E a linha ficou silenciosa. _"Realmente, virou um compromisso sagrado a noite dos jogos..."_


	2. Cap 02 O Chamado

Nota: no final do capítulo, eu coloco o nome dos itens que cada um usou no seu personagem e as cores também, pois a descrição pode ficar um pouco estranha. E reviews são muito mais que bem-vindos, só faço um pedido: se acharem que tá ruim, não poe a minha familía no meio òó

**Capítulo 2 – O Chamado**

Anoitecia. Era hora de começar os preparativos para a noite de jogos. Jin começou a montar o videogame, tarefa que não levou menos de quinze minutos para ser concluída. Nesses mesmos quinze minutos, Tia havia preparado parte das tigelas de salgadinhos na mesa. Faltava apenas os convidados chegarem.

Oito da noite. O horário combinado. Tão logo deu o horário, a campainha tocou e Jin foi atender a porta. Ao abrir a porta, viu Silas e Misao, carregando sacolas de com salgadinhos e refrigerantes.

Silas era um pouco mais alto que Jin, medindo 1,88m, mesmo tendo 17 anos, e pesando 90Kg, por causa de seu corpo mais musculoso. Seu rosto continha traços brasileiros, mais _misturado_, com olhos negros, cabelos castanhos e pele morena, e uma cicatriz feita por cão quando era criança, o que te deu um certo trauma com cães. Sua característica marcante é acreditar que tudo tem um lado positivo, não importa a situação, sendo chamado por alguns de _Plus_.

Misao, em aparência, parecia um pouco com Silas: pele bronzeada, olhos castanho-claro, cabelos longos e lisos. Possui um corpo modesto, 48Kg, 1,68m de altura para seus 16 anos, aparentando ser mais nova do que real é. Por causa disso, é constantemente chamada de Tampinha e Baixinha, o que faz com que tenha pouca paciência com brincadeiras.

- Silas. Misao. Já faz algum tempo, hein?

- Na verdade - se pronunciou Misao. - faz mais ou menos uma semana que nós não nos vemos...

Neste meio tempo, Tia apareceu e, com um movimento rápido puxou Misao para longe dos dois, sob protestos de Misao, que resmungava algo sem o menor sentido para os rapazes que observavam a cena. Logo em seguida, era possível ver se aproximando uma garota de 1,72m de altura, aparentando ter 17 anos, com cabelos loiros e curtos, na altura dos ombros, e corpo em forma. Aproximando-se mais, era possível notar que ela possuía olhos verde-claro e, apesar da falta de luz da noite, muito brilhantes. E parecia que, cada vez mais que ela se aproximava, seus olhos adquiriam um brilho mais intenso.

Percebendo que mais alguém se aproximava, Jin ficou na porta enquanto Silas ia colocar as sacolas na cozinha. Jin então passou a observar mais calmamente para a garota que se aproximava. _"Ela me é familiar... É ela!"_

- Boa noite, Jin. - disse a garota, de forma educada conforme se aproximava de Jin, com uma voz suave que não era muito mais alta que um sussurro.

- Boa noite, Marcy. - respondeu Jin, um pouco sem jeito pela forma daquela garota se portar. - Você chegou na hora. Entra, minha irmã tá lá no quarto dela, junto da Misao. - continuou, abrindo caminho para que a garota entrasse.

- Obrigada. - respondeu Marcy, com o rosto um pouco corado. Jin imaginava se ele tinha feito ou dito alguma coisa, ou se tinha alguma sujeira em seu rosto. Conforme Marcy entrava, Jin se olhou no espelho, próximo da porta. _"Não. Não tenho nada no rosto. Mas então...?"_

Não entendendo nada, Jin então resolveu fechar a porta. Conforme fechava a porta, escutava alguém fazendo às vezes de campainha.

- Ding,Dong... Ding Dong...

- Joe, como vai? Comecei a pensar que não ia aparecer.

- E perder a chance de ver você sendo humilhado pela sua própria irmã? JAMAIS! - falava um rapaz, com 1,79m, aproximadamente 79Kg, com corpo magro, lembrando em muito a descrição de como seria um elfo. Era impossível não perceber que para ele, tudo parecia uma piada, pois não haviam marcas de rugas em seu rosto.

- Olha, eu posso até perder pra ela, mas acho que ser humilhado é um pouco demais. - respondia Jin, coçando a cabeça e sinalizando para que Joe entrasse, e fechou a porta logo em seguida.

- Bom, todo mundo já chegou, então vamos começar. - anunciava Jin, tentando falar alto o bastante para que o 'Clube da Luluzinha' ouvisse do quarto de sua irmã, sem muito sucesso. _"Putz... vô te que subir lá mesmo?"_ pensou, subindo as escadas.

Aproximando-se da porta, ele podia ouvir algumas risadas. Por mais que tentasse resistir, ficou perto da porta, parado alguns instantes, tentando ouvir alguma que pudesse ser interessante.

- Então, você já disse alguma coisa pra ele? - dizia Tia, que falava à uma altura que não podia ser escutada de muito longe.

- Não consegui... Você sabe muito bem disso... - respondia Marcy, em seu tom de voz habitual, não mais alto que um sussurro.

- De quem vocês tão falando mesmo? - perguntava Misao, visivelmente confusa.

- Você sabe, do... - e a voz de Tia não pôde ser ouvida por algum tempo. Após algum tempo, ela continuou. - Se você quizer, a gente pode te ajudar!

A conversa estava interessante: Marcy parecia gostar de alguém do grupo que estava ali, mas tinha coragem para se declarar, mas era hora de bater à porta para começar as _festividades_.

- Se vocês demorarem muito, a gente vai começar sem vocês. - anunciava enquanto batia à porta. - A gente tá esperando lá em baixo. - finalizou, descendo as escadas e se unindo aos outros dois rapazes que lá estavam.

Pouco menos de dois minutos depois, as três garotas desceram, ainda rindo um pouco. Juntando aos demais, elas pararam, para se concentrarem no motivo da reunião dessa noite: games.

- Certo, oh impiedoso líder, diga-nos o que iremos jogar. - ironizou Tia o irmão.

- Bom... da última vez a gente jogou Naruto, escolhido por Misao, e hoje, como é minha vez de escolher, nós vamos jogar Soul Calibur 3. OK? - finalizou, fazendo sinais de ok com ambas as mãos para os outros.

- Ô tio. - levantou a mão Joe. - A gente vai usar personagens do jogo, ou a gente vai criar os nossos mesmos?

- Pra ficar mais divertido, cada um cria o seu personagem, e, antes que alguém pergunte, SIM, nós podemos usar as 'Soul of Personagem' nos nossos.

- Mas pode usar as armas originais? - perguntou Joe, levantando novamente a mão.

O silencio reinou no local. Todos olhavam para Joe, que estava com uma cara de _1 real_. Após algum tempo, Joe se pronunciou novamente, desta vez apenas soltando um 'Entendi.' meio sem graça. Jin começou novamente a falar para quebrar aquele clima estranho.

- Então, quem monta o personagem primeiro? - disse, apontando para a televisão, que já mostrava a tela título do jogo.

- Se ninguém se opor, eu vou primeiro. - anunciou Tia.

Todos sinalizaram positivamente, e seguiram para a sala, onde Tia pegou o controle e começou a criar seu personagem. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela escolheu como sexo para seu personagem o feminino. Na tela de seleção de job para o personagem, ela parou um pouco, e observou atentamente alguns jobs, e após analisar rapidamente cada um de uma forma que ninguém entendeu, e escolheu Gladiator como job e confirmou sua seleção. Surgiu então a tela de seleção de itens da aparência do personagem, e escolheu os itens de forma rápida, como se já tivesse escolhido anteriormente: uma faixa verde na cabeça, cabelos longos e amarrados, lembrando um pouco os de Sophitia, mas azuis, uma veste estilo maiô como roupa de baixo, numa cor rubra, uma camisa, lembrando roupas medievais, num tom escuro de vermelho, uma armadura peitoral de cor azulada, ombreiras na mesma coloração de sua armadura, braceletes idem, em seu pescoço, uma espécie de manto que cobria sua boca e o inicio do nariz, na mesca cor esmeralda de sua faixa, um saiote, também de coloração igual a faixa, e longas botas que se estendiam até metade de suas coxas. Para completar, mudou a cor dos lábios de sua personagem para vermelhos, suas sobrancelhas para um azul um pouco mais escuro que o cabelo e seus olhos para um azul claro o bastante para que parecessem duas orbes de vidro, dado o brilho que tinham. Nomeou sua personagem como 'Tia", e repousou o controle sobre a mesinha de centro, onde também se encontrava o videogame.

- Cabelo azul? - observou Misao, achando um pouco estranho.

- Sim. Quando eu leio mangá e vejo cabelo azul, eu fico maravilhada. - respondeu Tia, com os olhos brilhando. - Sempre achei tão exótico ter cabelo de cores assim tão diferentes. E eu adoro a cor azul. - finalizou, juntando as mãos e com um brilho mais intenso no olhar.

Enquanto Tia e Misao aprofundavam sua conversa, Joe então se apossou do controle, e começou a fazer sua criação. Sexo masculino, job Monk, sem titubear. Cabelo arrumado em rabo-de-cavalo, de cor branca, um robe branco e sem mangas, com luvas de tecido, calça branca, meia tabi branca e sapatos estilo lutador de kung-fu. Sobrancelhas brancas, e olhos branco também. Nomeou como Joe, e finalizou sua criação.

- Só faltou a chapéu oriental pra você montar o Raiden. - riu Silas, olhando para o criador.

Joe observou calmamente sua criação. Retornou então à tela de criação de personagens e colocou a dita viseira. Silas riu mais uma vez, sinalizando com um OK para Joe. Com sua crise de riso, Silas cedeu sua vez para outra pessoa, e em seu lugar veio Misao, que havia acabado sua conversa com Tia.

Sexo feminino. Para escolher o Job, ela precisou de ajuda. Parecia que estava um pouco mal humorada por alguma coisa, talvez fosse _aquela época_ do mês. Decidiu então usar o job Saint. Começou então com sua aparência: cabelos curtos e castanhos, arrumados em pequenos rabichos altos, um bustiê vermelho, que deixava suas costas a mostra, luvas com argolas um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, uma gargantilha, um cinto com uma peça de metal pendurada, como um pingente, uma longa saia que cobria apenas uma das pernas e na outra cobria apenas o que era necessário, lingerie, e botas longas de fios entrelaçados. Em seu rosto ela modificou as sobrancelhas para ficarem da mesma cor dos cabelos, seus lábios para rosa e seus olhos para verde. Finalizou com seu nome, e colocou o controle na mesinha.

- Peraí, Misao. - disse Tia, chamando a atenção dela. - Você achou estranho minha personagem ter cabelo azul, mas a sua usa lingerie sexy. Qual o sentido disso? - completou, com uma cara de interrogação.

- Só porque é uma personagem de um jogo de luta não quer dizer que ela não possa ser sexy. - disse, fazendo biquinho e rindo logo em seguida.

Silas então pegou o controle antes mesmo de qualquer um perceber. Sexo masculino, Job Knight. Cabelos castanhos espetados, uma cicatriz no rosto como a sua, e uma grande e pesada armadura completa branca, com ombreiras que podiam perfurar os olhos de alguém. Por baixo da armadura, usava uma Chain Mail no peito e uma calça nas pernas. Mas ele ainda sentia que faltava alguma coisa, aquele toque especial de jogos e filmes com paladinos e cavaleiros. Segundos após ele completou sua criação com uma longa capa vermelha, que contrastava com a armadura. Sobrancelhas castanhas e olhos escuros para completar sua aparência. Nomeou como Silas, e soltou o controle.

Jin então olhou para a criação de seu amigo. Parecia o personagem com mais noção dentre os que já haviam sido criados. Mas eles não estavam ali para tirar sarro das criações dos outros, e sim para se divertir. Sem perceber, ao lado de Jin estava Marcy, que timidamente chamou sua atenção e apontou para o jogo, como se perguntasse se puderia montar sua personagem. Jin sorriu e consentiu que sim. Ela seguiu para o sofá, se acomodou, e começou com sua criação.

Sexo feminino, Job Ninja. Isso chamou a atenção de Joe, que mostrava uma expressão de surpresa. Ela notou, e ficou com o rosto corado, mas continuou com sua criação. Cabelos laranja, arranjados em quatro rabichos, na altura dos ombros, um bustiê de tecido vermelho, com braceletes de couro, gargantilha, uma faixa na cintura, um saiote curto o bastante para revelar a área da virilha, uma roupa de baixo preta e uma faixa em sua perna esquerda, perneiras de tecido, meia tabi e sapatos simples. Sobrancelhas combinando com o cabelos, lábios rosas um pouco mais escuros de Misao, e olhos de coloração dourada.

Tão logo repousou o controle sobre a mesinha de centro e chamou Jin para montar seu personagem. Tão logo ela liberou o controle, foi puxada por Tia e Misao.

- Olha, Marcy. - falava Misao, com um sorriso no rosto. - Minha personagem foi batizada de Sexy Fatal pela Tia, mas a sua personagem... - e deixou a frase reticente.

- Concordo. A sua personagem tá toda exibidinha.

Marcy ficou vermelha o bastante para parecer um tomate, e abaixou a cabeça, numa tentativa sem sucesso de esconder sua vergonha. Isso fez com que suas duas companheiras caíssem na risada.

Jin então pegou o controle e se preparou para criar seu alter ego. Sexo masculino, Job Samurai. Cabelos castanhos, robe de samurai, com um matabiki, meias tabi e sandálias de palha. Por cima de sua veste, uma armadura samurai vermelha. Sobrancelhas combinando e olhos castanhos amendoados. Nomeou o personagem como Jin e salvou todas as criações.

- Certo. Acho que agora podemos começar. - murmurou, voltando para a tela de título.

- Claro que podemos. - disse Silas, sentando no sofá. - E como que q gente vai jogar? - disse coçando a cabeça, percebendo que a pergunta pareceu estranha. Pensou um pouco e reformulou. - Quer dizer, como a gente vai decidir quem vai jogar contra quem?

Jin ponderou um pouco sobre a questão. Realmente, não tinha pensado muito nisso. Pensou um pouco e finalmente respondeu.

- A gente tira no Jan-Ken-Pou. - e riu, coçando a cabeça.

- É melhor que nada. - completou Silas.

Logo após começaram a fazer os sorteios. Silas iria jogar sua primeira partida contra Joe, Misao contra Marcy e Tia contra Jin.

A primeira batalha iria começar. Era hora de estudar um pouco seu oponentes e analisar como cada um jogaria. Tão logo Silas _se_ escolheu, ele colocou para seu personagem "Soul of Siegfried", enquanto Joe não se decidia entre "Soul of Kilik" ou Grieve Edge. Opinou então por usar as Grieve Edge.

Tão logo a batalha começou, Silas atacou violentamente com sua zweihander, mas Joe conseguia desviar como se previsse cada movimento de Silas. Após alguns golpes comuns, finalizou com o famoso Round House Kick. Silas estava surpreso o bastante para soltar o controle e deixá-lo cair. Ele mal tinha conseguido tirar metade do life de Joe.

Conforme a noite seguia, as batalhas estavam ficando cada vez mais intensas. Tia mostrava maestria usando "Soul of Seong Mi-na", enquanto Misao e Marcy mostravam habilidade com "Soul of Zasalamel" e "Soul of Taki", respectivamente. Da forma que Misao lutava, parecia evidente que ela estava _naquela época_. Jin tinha grande habilidade com "Soul of Mitsurugi", tendo perdido apenas para Marcy e para Tia durante as 3 horas que já haviam jogado.

Após tantas batalhas, resolveram que era hora de dar uma pausa para fazer _uma boquinha_.

- Olha, eu nunca pensei que a Marcy, com todo esse jeitinho meigo fosse tão boa nesse jogo. - disse Joe, enquanto mastigava alguns salgadinhos.

- Realmente. - disse Jin. - Até mesmo minha irmã tá me assustando. Antes ela não jogava assim. - completou rindo.

- É, acho que ela tem treinado muito desde a última noite de jogos. - comentou Silas, que havia retornado do banheiro.

- Humpf! Dá licença, povo chato? Eu tenho praticado, sim, e daí? - disse, cruzando os braços. - Agora dá licença, que a gente vai conversar pra lá. - disse, puxando as outras duas companheiras para a sala.

Joe observava a cena da pia, não se envolvendo para não sobrar para ele. Quando percebeu que não corria mais riscos, se aproximou dos companheiros. Ele observou Jin, que estava com uma expressão séria. Mesmo ele sabia que isso não era comum.

- Que foi, Jin? Parece que você não tá muito legal.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas... - ele parou de falar e apoiou sua cabeça com sua mão. - Mas, quando estávamos jogando, eu estava pensando: e se a gente pudesse destruir Soul Edge? Quer dizer, e se fosse verdade?

- Olha, cara. - se pronunciou Silas. - Eu mesmo tava pensando isso agora pouco. E pelo que eu vi, parece que as meninas também pensam sobre isso.

- Então vamos, senhores. Destruiremos aquela espada amaldiçoada, e seremos heróis pelo resto da história mundana. - bradou Joe, em pose de triunfo e apontando para a sala, e riu.

Concordando, Jin e Silas seguiram para a sala continuar suas batalhas. Do corredor era possível escutar as garotas novamente conversando, mas dessa vez, parecia que o assunto delas era o mesmo que os rapazes discutiam na cozinha.

- Mas e se desse pra gente fazer isso? - perguntava Marcy, com uma voz mais forte que a sua normal.

- Se tivesse como...

- ...ela já estaria destruída. - finalizou Misao, como se fosse uma com Tia.

- Eu gostaria que pudéssemos fazer isso. - mais uma vez falou Marcy. Tão logo terminou a frase, os garotos entraram na sala e se aproximaram do sofá. Marcy corou e reverteu à sua personalidade tímida.

- OK, vamos recomeçar. - anunciou Jin, se apossando de um dos controles.

Mas alguma coisa parecia estranha. Ele não conseguia dizer o que era, mas se sentia estranho. Parecia que estavam chamando ele, e que ele não podia evitar seguir a voz que o chamava. Olhando ao redor, ele percebeu que não era o único que se sentia dessa maneira. Podia ver claramente nos rostos de cada um presente ali na sala uma expressão que mesclava confusão e entendimento. Sem que ninguém presente percebesse, começava a cair uma leve chuva, que aumentava na mesma intensidade que a voz que os chamavam. Quando a voz pareceu tão alta quanto um grito em seus cérebros, um por um foi perdendo a consciência, alheio aos demais.

\/\/Montagem dos Personagens\/\/

Como dito no começo, os itens que foram usados para montar os personagens, pra ficar mais fácil de entender do que a minha explicação.

JIN

Head: --

Hair: Crew Cut(5,27)

Mask: --

Chin: --

Lower Torso: --

Mid Torso: Warrior's Robe(1,27)

Upper Torso: Samurai Armor(2,23)

Arms: Ashigaru Gauntlets(2,23)

Shoulders: Samurai Shoulders(2,23)

Neck: --

Waist: Samurai Waist Band(2,23)

Lower Legs: --

Upper Legs: Matabiki(1,24/10,13)

Shins: Samurai Shin Guard(2,23)

Socks: Tabi(11,13)

Feet: Straw Sandals(9,23)

Face: 4

Eyebrows: 5,27

Lips: 3,5

Eyes: 6,26

Skin: 5,17

SILAS

Head: --

Hair: Spiky Hair(5,27)

Mask: --

Chin: Scar(3,7)

Lower Torso: Chain Mail(23,1)

Mid Torso: --

Upper Torso: Dodge Armor(1,14)

Arms: Metal Gloves(1,14)

Shoulders: Demonic Shoulders(1,14)

Neck: Paladin's Cape(2,25)

Waist: Unholy Tasset(1,14)

Lower Legs: --

Upper Legs: Leather Pants(1,27)

Shins: Samurai Shin Guard(Apenas pelo alinhamento)

Socks: --

Feet: Lord's Leg Armor(1,14)

Face: 3

Eyebrows: 5,27

Lips: 3,5

Eyes: 1,4

Skin: 5,17

JOE

Head: Shade(10,16)

Hair: Ponytail(11,13/1,12)

Mask: --

Chin: --

Lower Torso: --

Mid Torso: Sleveless Robe(11,13)

Upper Torso: --

Arms: Traveler's Glove(11,13)

Shoulders: --

Neck: --

Waist: --

Lower Legs: --

Upper Legs: Slacks(11,13)

Shins: --

Socks: Tabi(11,13)

Feet: Kung Fu Shoes(1,27)

Face: 4

Eyebrows: 11,13

Lips: 3,5

Eyes: 11,13

Skin: 5,17

TIA

Head: Cloth Headband(15,25)

Hair: Long Hair(Tied)(23,22/2,24)

Mask: --

Chin: --

Lower Torso: Leather Body Suit(22,27)

Mid Torso: Leather Tunic(26,27)

Upper Torso: Dodge Armor(23,12)

Arms: War Braces(23,12)

Shoulders: Leather Pads(23,12)

Neck: Muffler(2,24)

Waist: Amazon Loincloth(14,23)

Lower Legs: --

Upper Legs: --

Shins: --

Socks: --

Feet: Noble's Boots(23,12/23,12)

Face: 2

Eyebrows: 23,6

Lips: 2,20

Eyes: 22,18

Skin: 4,15

MISAO

Head: --

Hair: High Short Pigtails(5,27/36,18)

Mask: --

Chin: --

Lower Torso: Scale Bustier(36,27)

Mid Torso: --

Upper Torso: --

Arms: Bangles(11,13/1,10)

Shoulders: --

Neck: Grand Choker(22,18)

Waist: Sage's Belt(2,23/23,12)

Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini(35,18)

Upper Legs: Ethinic Skirt(2,23)

Shins: --

Socks: --

Feet: Stringed Boots

Face: 2

Eyebrows: 7,27

Lips: 36,17

Eyes: 8,25

Skin: 4,15

MARCY

Head: --

Hair: Double Pigtails(5,22/15,19)

Mask: --

Chin: --

Lower Torso: Thief's Bustier(36,27)

Mid Torso: --

Upper Torso: --

Arms: Leather Braces(5,6)

Shoulders: --

Neck: Grand Choker(2,21)

Waist: Dancer's Sash(1,27)

Lower Legs: Leg Bandage(1,27/3,13)

Upper Legs: Clown Skirt(2,23/2,23)

Shins: Cloth Leggings(1,27)

Socks: Tabi(1,27)

Feet: Leather Shoes(6,24)

Face: 2

Eyebrows: 6,21

Lips: 36,18

Eyes: 9,25

Skin: 4,15

Tá aí. Esses foram os itens usados pra montar os personagens. Pode ter acontecido de existir alguma discordância de cor entre os itens: isso é porquê a ultima vez que eu joguei foi em torno de uns 58 meses, então foi tudo descrito na base da memória mesmo. E mais, as faces que eu usei não tem nada a ver com a descrição dos personagens na história: foi apenas preferencia minha mesmo. E lembrem-se: eu quero reviews. Mas se não gostar não poe a família no meio! òó


	3. Cap 03 O Despertar Parte 01

**Capítulo 3 – O Despertar**

**Parte 1 – Jin**

Mais um dia clareava, e mais um vez Jin praguejava a luminosidade que entrava pela sua janela. Sem abrir os olhos, levantou o torso e bocejou como de costume. Descobriu as pernas e virou-se, colocando as pernas para fora da cama, a fim de pisar no chão. Mas assim que terminou seu movimento, percebeu que suas pernas inteiras estavam no chão.

"_Nossa! Eu tava tão cansado que dormi no chão?!" _pensou Jin, ainda de olhos fechados. Decidiu abrir os olhos, mesmo ainda estando incomodado pela luminosidade do recinto. Tão logo abriu os olhos, percebeu que estava, de fato, dormindo no chão. Mas não era o chão de seu quarto. Muito menos o chão de sua casa. Era um chão de casa japonesa, formada por tatames, assim como as paredes e a porta.

- Que lugar é esse?! Como isso aconteceu?! Como eu vim parar aqui?!

Jin estava pasmo. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Resolveu então se beliscar, a fim de descobrir se estava sonhando ou não. A dor que sentia fez com que ele percebesse a realidade. Ainda não crendo no que estava acontecendo, levantou e foi em direção da janela. Olhando para fora, ele percebia que tudo era sem dúvidas, realidade. Pássaros cantavam em uma árvore próxima dali, e podia ouvir algumas vozes que vinham de outras partes do local.

- Não pode ser. Será que...? Será possível mesmo...? - Jin não escondia a surpresa em seu rosto. Resolveu então que era preciso analisar a situação em que se encontrava, e as últimas lembranças que tinha de antes de despertar.

- Pense, Jin, pense... O que aconteceu antes de você acordar? - ele dizia, olhando para seus pertences colocados em um canto do quarto: algumas roupas, uma armadura samurai quase completa, faltando o kabuto e uma katana. - Peraí. Isso não me é estranho - e se aproximou mais dos objetos. Conforme mexia neles, ele recobrava o que havia acontecido anteriromente. - Agora me lembrei! Eu estava em casa, era noite de jogos, e todo o grupo tava lá! A gente tava jogando Soul Calibur 3, e começamos a cogitar a hipótese de se poder destruir Soul Edge! Então eu apaguei e acordei aqui!

Jin olhava os objetos apreensivamente, como se seu cérebro ainda não tivesse feito a ligação de todos os fatores. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o som de uma voz feminina próxima da porta e perguntar se estava tudo bem.

- Sim! - respondeu, mecanicamente.

- Oh! A refeição da manhã está sendo servida no restaurante da hospedaria. - a voz anunciou, e se retirou local.

Ele ouviu os passos se afastarem, e ponderou um pouco mais sobre o ocorrido. Não conseguindo fazer a ligação dos fatos, resolveu então se vestir e seguir para onde era servido o café da manhã, mas não sem antes observar a rua da hospedaria.

xXxXx

KABUTO – Capacete da armadura Samurai. Possui também uma máscara acoplada com função de assustar os oponentes. Se não me engano, também pode ser besouro O.o'


	4. Cap 03 O Despertar Parte 02

**Capítulo 3 – O Despertar**

**Parte 2 – Marcy**

O sol mal podia ser visto, mas sua luz já a incomodava. Ao abrir os olhos, a jovem percebeu que não estava onde deveria. Não estava na casa de seus amigos, mas sim deitada sob uma árvore, que ficava próxima de um vilarejo e de um pequeno riacho. Mesmo com a luz do sol que ficava cada vez mais intensa, a garota não queria levantar. Mas não podia simplesmente ficar ali, parada. Precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido. Levantou e seguiu em direção ao riacho, onde viu o seu reflexo e ficou perplexa com o que viu.

"_Essas roupas?! Esse cabelo?! Mas... como?! Impossível!"_

Ela trajava roupas curtas e vermelhas, com uma faixa na perna, e duas ninjatou nas costas, sendo uma no meio e uma na altura da cintura. Seu cabelos estava arrumado em quatro rabichos, que ficavam na altura dos ombros. Sua coloração era laranja.

- Quando foi que eu me vesti assim? E o meu cabelo? Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

E ainda observando seu reflexo na água, ela se pôs a pensar. Tentou recordar de antes, mas as coisas pareciam um pouco confusas. Enquanto lavava seu rosto no riacho, mais uma vez se pôs observar seu reflexo.

- É isso! Só pode ser! - disse, em um berro que não era muito comum para ela. - Esse mundo... só pode ser!

Estava com fome. Voltou então sua atenção para o vilarejo ali próximo, e seguiu em direção ao mesmo.

xXxXx

NINJATOU – Espada ninja. O comprimento da lâmina pode variar, mas uma característica da ninjatou é sua lâmina reta, com a curvatura apenas na ponta, assim como a katana. São as armas que Taki usa desde Soul Edge.


	5. Cap 03 O Despertar Parte 03

**Capítulo 3 – O Despertar  
**

**Parte 3 – Joe**

- Ei! Você! - disse um voz estranha, enquanto cutucava Joe para que acordasse. - Acorda! Temos que treinar!

Joe abriu os olhos, e gritou com a visão de um desconhecido. Empurrou-o, e entrou numa posição de combate estranha, provavelmente tirada de algum filme do Karate Kid. O desconhecido número um se mostrou confuso.

- O que você tem hoje? Tá se sentido bem? - e tentou se aproximar de Joe, que desferiu o chute da garça em resposta, acertando em cheio o queixo do desconhecido número um, que ficou caído no chão, desacordado. Saindo de sua posição de luta, Joe se aproximou do desconhecido, e começou a cutucá-lo. Tão logo começou isso, um velho entrou no alojamento e desferiu um golpe com uma vara de bambu nas costa de Joe, que não conseguiu de desviar. Levantando a cabeça e olhando para o velho, ele não pode se conter e gritou.

- MESTRE MIAGI?!

O velho o atingiu de novo. Ajeitou sua barba longa, o que lhe dava uma expressão muito severa.

- Por seu ato de desrespeito por seu irmão monge, e pelo desrespeito a mim, me chamando por outro nome que não fosse o meu, você está expulso desse campo de treinamento. - disse o velho, dando as costas a Joe. - Saia já, seu imbecil. - e saiu.

"_Que loucura foi essa que acabou de acontecer? Será que tinha alguma droga no refrigerante ontem?"_

Levantou-se e viu em sua esteira de dormir, um amontoado de tecido, que parecia com o seu travesseiro, e se aproximou para checá-lo. Viu então que se tratavam de roupas. Mas não eram as que ele usava na noite anterior.

"_OK, OK. Isso aqui está oficialmente esdrúxulo. Eu devo estar na zona além da imaginação."_

Novamente o mestre apareceu, com várias veias pulsando em sua testa, e começou a berrar com Joe.

- VOCÊ, JOE, FOI EXPULSO DAQUI! VOCÊ É UMA DESGRAÇA PARA TODOS NÓS! SAIA, OU O TIRAREI DAQUI À FORÇA! - e entrou em posição de combate. Joe calmamente se vestiu e passou ao lado do mestre, que começou a lhe dar bambuzadas até a saída do local. De lá, Joe podia ver um vilarejo, que não parecia muito longe dali. Se andasse depressa, poderia chegar antes do sol aparecer.


	6. Cap 03 O Despertar Parte 04

**Capítulo 3 – O Despertar**

**Parte 4 – Tia**

- _Que escuridão. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- _Sim, minha jovem, aconteceu. - disse uma voz, que vinha das trevas ao redor de Tia._

- _O que foi que aconteceu? - Tia respondeu asperamente, sem saber de onde vinha a voz ou seu objetivo._

- _Você tocou Soul Edge._

- _Como é? E que lugar é esse?_

- _Este é o lugar onde você tombará e se tornará minha! - bradou a fonte da voz, que partia para cima de Tia com movimentos rápidos e indetectáveis por ela. - Não se preocupe, logo isso irá acabar. - e começou a desferir golpes no corpo desprotegido de Tia. Logo ela estava caída, sem forças. A fonte da voz então se revelou como sendo de Tia. Mas seu olhar era diferente, sombrio. Ela então sorriu. - Eu pensei que você iria resistir mais do que isso.. - Disse enquanto levantava Tia por sua camisa. - Humpf... Mas parece que me enganei. Você é apenas outra alma fraca, que pensa poder me dominar. Mas assim que eu te matar, VOCÊ será dominada! - e tão logo terminou sua frase, Tia maligna desferiu o golpe final em Tia._

- AAAAAAAAAH! - Tia acordou em um pulo. Estava suando, e de seus olhos escorriam lágrimas. Sua mente não conseguia se concentrar em nada além do que ela havia acabado de ver.

- Que... que pesadelo horrível... - disse, entre soluços. Ela então se encolheu enquanto mais e mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Respirava com dificuldades, mas foi se acalmando aos poucos, tentando se concentrar em outras coisas. Levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, mas o cenário que via era de um lugar estranho: não era sua casa. Isso a fez acordar por completo. Levantando-se de sua cama, percebeu que havia algo em seus pés: parecia ser um bastão, mas devido a baixa luminosidade, ela não conseguia distinguir exatamente oque era. Secou os olhos no lençol, pegou o estranho bastão e saiu por uma porta que podia perceber pela luminosidade vinda de fora. Do lado de fora, ela percebeu que estava diante do mar.

- Mas o que tá acontecendo? Que lugar é esse?

Aproximou-se então da proteção que impedia ela de cair diretamente no mar e viu o reflexo dos primeiros raios de sol sobre a água. Aquilo a deixou hipnotizada. Durante algum tempo, ela ficou lá, imóvel, observando o nascer do sol. Ao ver que o sol ficava cada vez mais intenso, abaixou o olhar em direção ao mar, pôde ver seu reflexo. Podia ver claramente que suas roupas eram diferentes, e seu bastão era na verdade uma zanbatou, mas ela não ligava. Ela sentia o que estava se passando, e sentia também que não estava sozinha naquela imensidão.

- Eu não tenho do que ter medo. - murmurou, encarando mais uma vez a imensidão azul à sua frente.

xXxXx

ZANBATOU – Uma antiga arma de lendas(ainda preciso pesquisar exatamente que lenda .¬¬' É também o nome da arma que Seong Mi-na usa, desde Soul Edge, que foi renomeada para Scarlet Thunder, mas manteve o desing do jogo original, Soul Edge.


	7. Cap 03 O Despertar Parte 05

**Capítulo 3 – O Despertar**

**Parte 5 – Silas**

Amanhecera. Era mais um dia comum. Ou assim pensava Silas, tão logo despertou e abriu seus olhos. Para sua surpresa, não estava mais na casa de seu amigo, Jin. Estava em um local que era desconhecido para ele. Estava em um castelo, aparentemente tirado de um filme de cavaleiros, dragões e donzelas em perigo.

"_Nossa! Que sonho realista!"_, pensou Silas, ainda surpreso com o local. Mas tão logo sentou-se em sua cama, fora tirado de seus pensamentos pelo som da abertura abrupta da porta de seu quarto. Por de trás da porta vinha uma criada, trajando um longo vestido preto, com alguns detalhes brancos. Silas pôs-se de pé, e tão logo seus pés pisaram no gélido chão de pedra, ele então se deu conta de que aquilo não era um sonho.  
- Lorde Silas, perdoe-me por entrar de tal forma em seus aposentos, – disse a criada, curvando-se em reverência – mas temos um problema.  
Silas olhava ainda um pouco perplexo para a criada, que ofegava. Ao que parece, ela percorreu uma grande distância em um curto espaço de tempo para poder chegar ali. Não escutando respostas por parte de Silas, a criada mais uma vez o chamou, fazendo com que este votasse à realidade.  
- Pois não, diga-me o que ocorre. - respondeu, em um tom de voz sério, entrando no clima do local e encarnado seu cavaleiro paladino que sempre desejou ser.  
- Sim, milorde! Uma garota na cidade está causando problemas com os guardas.- E isso por acaso não seria do interesse daquele que seja o chefe da guarda?  
A criada nesse momento saiu de sua posição de reverência, e com uma interrogação no olhar, respondeu – Mas o senhor, milorde, é o chefe da guarda.  
Nesse mesmo instante, Silas virou seu olhar, e levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando recuperar-se de algo que sentia. Momentos depois, respirou fundo e respondeu a criada – Diga para o quem cuida dos estábulos me preparar o melhor cavalo. - E, colocando sua mão sobre a cabeça novamente, continuou, com tom de voz meio sem jeito – E também gostaria que me dissesse onde está minha armadura.

A criada, aparentemente confusa, apenas apontou para um dos cantos do alojamento, e saiu do mesmo. Silas então respirou fundo, e uma vez mais pôs-se a sentar na cama, e olhou para o canto que a criada apontara. No dito canto, encontrava-se uma armadura completa, e ao seu lado, uma grandiosa espada zweihander.  
_"Pois é, Jin. Parece que o que você queria aconteceu de verdade. Que seja por um bom motivo então" _pensou, ainda observando sua armadura. Logo após, levantou-se e pôs-se a vestir a imponente armadura.


	8. Cap 03 O Despertar Parte 06

**Capítulo 3 – O Despertar**

**Parte 6 – Misao**

O dia estava começando. O sol já se mostrava no céu, e as pessoas já faziam barulho. Mas outros sons se faziam ouvir ao invés daqueles de costume: nada de carros, ou sinetas de bicicleta de criança. Ouvia-se no lugar o som de aves, e das pessoas as perseguindo. Algo incomum para uma cidade. Com o tempo, os sons se intensificaram, o que impossibilitou que a garota continuasse a dormir.  
_"Mas como é que pode isso? Que barulheira é essa?"_ E abriu os olhos. Tão logo os abriu, ela gritou, surpresa com algo. - Que porcaria de lugar é esse?! - dizia aos berros, para quem quisesse ouvir.

Misao estava surpresa com o local que se encontrava: não estava mais na casa de Tia e Jin, muito menos em sua cidade. Estava em uma construção de madeira, em um quarto com apenas uma cama, uma mesinha e uma cadeira, e sobre a mesa um pequeno espelho, um pouco maior do que um espelho de bolso. Aproximou-se da mesa e apanhou o espelho e observou-se, ficando perplexa com o que via e soltando o espelho, que por sorte caiu sobre a mesa, sem risco de quebrar.

"_Mas quem me colocou essas roupas? E como?"_

_- _Hey – dizia uma voz de mulher, mas muito áspera, vinda do outro lado da porta – Se o lugar é uma porcaria, me paga e sai logo daqui."  
_"Ótimo. Era o que faltava para completar o meu dia. E ele ainda só tá no começo."_ pensou Misao, preparando-se para responder no mesmo tom de voz que ouviu. - Me deixa em paz mais alguns minutos que já vou te pagar e sair desse buraco.

Após alguns resmungos, a outra voz respondeu um OK entre outras coisas não muito agradáveis. Misao sentou na cama, pensou um pouco e lembrou-se da noite anterior. Mas logo descartou essa possibilidade. Resolveu então reunir o que fosse seu e sair dali, e sua maior surpresa foi encontrar uma foice, muito familiar, entre suas coisas. Mas ela ainda não admitia essa opção. Desceu, pagou a estalagem, mas antes que pudesse sair, foi forçada a ouvir alguns desaforos, que não estava com cabeça para responder, e saiu do lugar.  
Tão logo saiu do local, Misao observou a cidade ao seu redor: pequenas construções em madeira, uma fonte, uma grandiosa muralha, e também um imponente castelo ao fundo. Sem se preocupar muito com o que poderia acontecer, começou a andar observando fixamente o castelo, e fora derrubada por uma pessoa em armadura.  
- Hey, olha por onde anda, pirralha! - disse a pessoa que esbarrou nela. Ele estava acompanhado de outro rapaz de armadura, que ria e fazia comentários referentes à altura de Misao, que calmamente se levantou, pegou sua foice, e levou sua lâmina à garganta daquele que a derrubou. Este, por sua vez, ficou paralisado.

- Que vergonhoso para você, ser ameaçado por uma pirralha. Será que sou eu o pirralho aqui? - o guarda que o acompanhava sacou sua espada, que fora retirada de suas mão com um rápido movimento da foice de Misao, que virou-se para o guarda e disse – E você, seu imbecil, pare de fazer comentários sobre minha altura se tiver apreço pela vida.

Até aquele momento, nenhum dos passantes havia percebido o ocorrido, exceto por uma criada, que largou sua cesta e pôs-se a correr. Nesse mesmo instante, outras pessoas começaram a perceber o que se passava e corriam em pânico, procurando abrigo.  
- Bela forma de se começar o dia... - Misao lamentou, ainda com sua foice apontada para os guardas.


	9. Cap 04 Reencontros Parte 01

**Capítulo 4 – Reencontros**

**Parte 1 – Silas e Misao**

Misao observava os guardas, que não falavam e não faziam movimentos bruscos para não correrem mais riscos que já corriam. Com o canto dos olhos, eles perceberam que a criada do castelo corria para o mesmo, e consideraram que, se ficassem ali por muito tempo, a guarda do castelo viria. Ao mesmo tempo, as pessoas que ali se encontravam fugiram para suas casas. Foi quando ouviram novamente a voz da garota que os ameaçava.  
- Bela forma de se começar o dia...  
Os guardas não resistiram. Aquele lamento parecia a chance perfeita para atacar. Seria necessário apenas que um deles a distraísse. Ambos se olharam, então o guarda desarmado começou a rir maniacamente.  
- Qual é a graça?  
- Ora, você não percebeu? Todas as pessoas fugiram.  
- E daí? - Misao perguntou, visivelmente irritada.  
- Simples. Entre eles, havia uma criada do castelo, que saiu correndo para chamar as guardas. - e novamente riu.  
Aquela risada irritava cada vez mais Misao, que já não sabia quanto tempo iria suportar sem matar o guarda. Poderia até ser um blefe dele, mas ela não iria se entregar.  
- Então eu só tenho que apagar vocês e fugir... - e soltou uma leve risada, que mal foi ouvida pelos próprios guardas.  
Ainda com a foice apontada para os dois, ela deu um passo para trás, coisa que chamou a atenção dos guardas. Logo após, ela golpeou o guarda desarmado no estômago com a parte cega da lâmina, que era uma parte não protegida do corpo pela armadura, e este apagou devido a força do golpe.  
Tão logo o primeiro guarda caiu, o segundo guarda sacou sua espada e atacou Misao, que esquivou-se sem problemas do golpe. Não desistindo tão facilmente, o guarda resolveu continuar em sua investida, tendo cada golpe esquivado ou aparado por Misao, sem muitas dificuldades. Permaneceram assim por volta de dez minutos.  
- É só isso que você consegue? - Misao ria enquanto falava, observando o guarda ofegar cada vez mais. - Assim não é mais divertido. Vou acabar logo com isso.  
Tão logo terminou sua frase, Misao tomou a ofensiva violentamente. Seus primeiros golpes foram desviados, mas ela não desistiu, e continuou até que golpeou o guarda com a parte de trás da foice o guarda, fazendo-o desmaiar. Aquele era o momento para fugir. Começou a caminhar para sua segurança quando cavalos surgiram a sua frente, bloqueando a passagem.  
- Daqui não irá passar! - rugiram dois guardas montados que bloqueavam a passagem. Misao se afastou sem tirar seus olhos deles, e entrou em posição de combate, coisa que fez os guardas sacarem suas espadas.  
- Podem vir! Serão apenas mais dois que vou ter que derrubar!  
Um dos guardas avançou para a ofensiva, sem descer de seu cavalo. Misao ligeiramente entrou em posição defensiva, e ao aparar o golpe, desequilibrou-se e caiu, indefesa. O outro guarda, que mantinha sua posição bloqueando a passagem então desceu de seu cavalo, sacou sua espada, e rendeu Misao, que ficou estirada no chão, sem forças para levantar.  
_"Maldita dor... por quê logo hoje?"_ pensou Misao. Pouco tempo depois, ela ouviu a chegada de outro cavalo.  
- Qual a situação? - perguntou o recém chegado cavaleiro. Pela pergunta, provavelmente aquele era o líder, pensou Misao.

- Senhor, a garota que causava os problemas está sob custódia.  
- E os outros dois guardas? Como estão?  
- Apenas desacordados, senhor.  
- Certo. Tragam os três para o castelo, e coloquem-na na masmorra.  
- Sim, Senhor.  
Misão fora levantada pelos guardas que haviam a derrotado, e fora separada de sua foice. Mas ela não iria deixar que a levassem dessa forma para uma masmorra qualquer. Lutando contra sua dor e contra os guardas, ela libertou-se, pegou sua foice, e partiu na direção do líder montado em seu cavalo, e com um forte golpe derrubou-o do cavalo. Com a ponta de sua lança, dominou o cavaleiro e pôs-se a gritar para os outros guardas.  
- Mexam-se e ele vai pagar por isso!  
Ao ouvir a voz da de Misao, o cavaleiro caído mostrou uma expressão que significava para que a escutassem e que ficaria bem. Lentamente levantou-se, de modo que não fosse percebido, segurou a foice e falou com ela.  
- Você conseguiu me fazer de seu refém, mas como pretende fugir, Misao?  
- Isso não te importa! - gritou para o cavaleiro, sem se virar para olhá-lo. Foi quando percebeu que ele sabia seu nome. - Como você sabe meu nome!? - e virou-se para encará-lo. Quando olhou o cavaleiro dominado no rosto, ela instantaneamente largou a foice e caiu de joelhos.  
A inesperada reação da garota fez com que os guardas avançassem, mas foram impedidos por Silas, o líder dos cavaleiros. Sem dizer uma só palavra, sinalizou para que deixassem que ele cuidasse da situação. Ajoelhou-se em rente a Misao, e começou a falar.  
- Eu sabia que não era o único aqui, e quando me contaram do ocorrido, eu logo imaginei que era você a causa do problema. - e deu uma leve risada, para fazer Misao reagir. A reação de Misao foi totalmente diferente da que Silas esperava, quando ela abraçou-o e pôs-se a chorar.  
- Eu estava assustada... Não sabia onde estava... e nem se veria um rosto conhecido... - disse entre soluços. Silas abraçou-a, enquanto falava com os guardas.  
- Tudo bem, não precisam levar ela para a masmorra. Eu a conheço, e garanto que ela não mais irá fazer isso. Apenas peço para que não façam comentários sobre sua altura, que a respeitem como se fosse a mim. Dispensados. - os guardas entreolharam-se, mas logo acataram as ordens de seu líder, e partiram de volta ao castelo. Tão logo os guardas estavam fora de vista, ele levantou e ajudou Misao a fazer o mesmo. Entregou-lhe a foice e começou a falar.  
- Nosso primeiro dia nesse mundo e você já arruma confusão? Eu sabia que era você desde o começo. - mais uma vez riu.  
- Seu eu fosse você não me tirava do sério. É aquela época, e eu não tô legal... - Misao respondeu, com uma expressão de dor, devido a todos os movimentos bruscos que havia realizado.  
Silas sabia muito bem o que significava _aquela época_. Era uma época onde a menor faísca poderia provocar um incêndio de nível épico. Seria mais prudente de sua parte parar com as brincadeiras, e assim o fez. Olhou Misao no rosto e pode perceber a crescente expressão de dor, e ele sabia que iria ficar cada vez pior. Assobiou, e com isso seu cavalo se aproximou, segurou-o pelas rédeas.  
- Sobe no cavalo, Misao. - Silas disse, voltado-se para ela, que permanecia em silêncio, concentrada em alguma outra coisa. Ele então cutucou-a no rosto, tentando fazê-la reagir. Após pouco tempo de começar a realizar essa ação, fora fortemente estapeado na nuca.  
- Você sabe que isso é muito chato, né?  
- Bom, pelo menos você ainda fala e escuta. - e deu uma leve risada, prosseguindo em seguida. - Sobe no cavalo, que até o castelo é uma boa caminhada, e no seu estado, você não iria muito longe.  
- Como assim, "no seu estado"? - disse Misao, encarando Silas. - Até parece que eu vou morrer.  
- Provavelmente não vai, mas essa sua cara tá dando dor em mim só de ver. Então sobe no cavalo.  
- Eu vou piorar se essa coisa correr...  
- Sobe logo no cavalo!  
- Não grita, ou vou te bate tanto que ninguém vai te reconhecer!  
A expressão de dor era sobreposta por uma de raiva. Silas parou um instante, e logo após começou a falar novamente.  
- Olha, eu não faço a mínima idéia do tamanho da dor que você sente... Mas eu vejo pelo seu rosto que você sente muita dor, então sobe no cavalo e vamos pro castelo...  
Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas a dor era tanta que ela mal conseguia se manter em pé, muito menos andar uma longa distância, mas mesmo assim não iria admitir tão facilmente. Deu mais dois passos e novamente a dor veio, parou e pediu ajuda para Silas colocá-la no cavalo, e assim esse o fez.  
- Que bom que você mudou de idéia. - Disse Silas, com um largo sorriso no rosto, que d chão olhava Misao. Logo após subiu no cavalo, e falou novamente. - Não precisa se preocupar, que o cavalo não vai passar dessa velocidade. - e cutucou o cavalo, de modo que sua velocidade não fosse maior que de uma caminhada. - Vai demorar um pouco mais, mas vamos chegar lá e você não vai ter dores maiores por causa disso.  
- Pelo seu bem, espero que sim. - Disse Misao, descansando sua cabeça nas costas de Silas.


	10. Cap 04 Reencontros Parte 02

Bom, depois de mais 6 semes eu posto mais um capitulo dessa fic... acho que qndo eu tiver uns... sei lá, 35/40 anos eu consigo terminar minha fic XDDD

Enfim, agradeço muito aos fantamas que lêem essa fic, e agradeço mais ainda aos que deixaram reviews que são: Tami-chan, que seu eu tivesse como entrar em contato ia agradecer o comentário e perguntar o que exatamente é "uma fic lombrastica"; Ale-ann, que leu a meu pedido e gostou dos personagens (oras, eu pedi pra ela ler sim, descaradamente... Propaganda, pessoas, propaganda...); Priscy-Lockheart, que se pergunta o mesmo que meus personagens ("E se fosse possível...?"), e assim como James Foxy travou de rir lendo a parte sobre o chapéu(capítulos anteriores, caso tenha entrado direto na última página...)

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos vocês... Chega de enrolação, sigamos adelante

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Reencontros**

**Parte 2 – Jin, Marcy e Joe**

O sol estava um pouco mais alto do que antes, mas ainda assim Jin não continha os bocejos. Perdera um considerável tempo vestido sua armadura, com um pouco de dificuldades. Mas tão logo vestira a mesma, rumara para fora de seu aposento, em direção ao local onde seria servido o desjejum, não sem antes dar mais uma olhada para dentro: um quarto simples, mas amplo, possuindo em seu interior o colchonete que usara, uma pequena mesa de centro, e um armário.

Verificou que todos e cada um de seus pertences estava consigo, e prosseguiu. Então percebera que não sabia exatamente para onde seguir. Ficou apelas ali, parado um instante, quando da esquina do corredor, vinha uma das empregadas da hospedaria, que ao vê-lo, curvou-se em reverencia ao samurai ali presente, e prosseguira.  
- Espere. - Jin falou, sendo o maias polido possível para ele, naquela hora da manhã. - Preciso que me dê uma informação, senhorita.  
- Em que posso ser útil, mestre?  
- Apenas... – sorriu Jin, um tanto envergonhado, tanto pela polidez da mulher a sua frente quanto por pura vergonha. - Apenas preciso que me indique onde será servido o desjejum. - e coçou a cabeça.  
Após um breve risinho, que fora seguido de pesadas desculpas por parte da criada, por desrespeitar honroso guerreiro, indicou o caminho a Jin, que após agradecer e dizer que não havia motivos para se desculpar, seguira na direção indicada.  
Após pouco tempo de caminhada, Jin chegou ao local que se assemelhava a uma restaurante comum para aquela época: era um grande salão, que pelo lado que vinha Jin, estava um pequeno balcão onde as pessoas que não estavam hospedadas pagariam por suas refeições. O salão era dividido como se fossem pequenos cubículos, mas ainda assim espaçosas o suficiente para que um grupo de cinco pessoa pudesse se acomodar sem problemas. Era visível que algumas pessoas já se encontravam ali, mesmo com o silêncio que pairava sobre o local.  
Tão logo adentrou o salão, uma outra criada direcionou-o a um cubículo vazio, onde poderia se alimentar sem ser incomodado, e desapareceu para, instantes após, trazer em suas mãos uma bandeja com tigelas de comida, que foram ordenadamente colocas sobre a mesa diante de Jin, que agradeceu a criada, agradeceu pela comida, e pôs-se a comer.  
Neste mesmo momento, sem receber muita atenção de Jin, passava diante de seu cubículo uma jovem trajando-se de vermelho, em trajes curtos, que davam uma boa visão daquele corpo de mulher. Seguia a passos calmos em direção ao balcão.  
- Bom dia, - dizia a jovem, numa voz que não parecia mais alta que um sussurro. - Gostaria de ser servida.  
A jovem por de trás do balcão olhava para ela, como se fosse uma criatura de outro mundo, mas sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de aversão.  
- Sinto muito, - numa voz tão alta quanto a anterior, respondia – mas estamos com todas as nossas mesas ocupadas.  
A jovem que entrara não havia desistido, tendo ouvido aquilo. Argumentava com a atendente, numa tentativa de talvez servi-la em outro local, mas sem o efeito desejado. Jin, que estava em um dos cubículos mais próximos ao balcão, agora prestava atenção, sem parar de se saborear com seu café da manhã.  
- Seu trajar incomoda meus clientes. - por fim respondeu a atendente.  
- Não sei como esta pessoa está se trajando... - dizia Jin, parando para engolir para poder falar de forma melhor entendível – Mas eu não me incomodaria de dividir este espaço.  
A atendente relutou um pouco em levá-la a mesa daquele samurai, mas também temia pelo que poderia acontecer caso desobedecesse. Muitos eram aqueles que a mataria por tal desobediência, então, um pouco a contra-gosto, levou a jovem para o mesmo cubículo que levara o samurai.  
- Obrigado, senhor. - falava a jovem, sem nem sequer olhar para o rosto do estranho que lhe dera um local para comer. - Tão logo eu termine, sairei de seu espaço. - desta vez, já ajoelhada, curvara-se em agradecimento.  
- Não se preocupe. - Dizia Jin, da mesma forma que a jovem. - Será bom ter alguém para conversar.  
E ambos levantaram suas cabeças, e ao mesmo tempo abriram seu olhos. E durante um curto tempo, ficaram ali assim, apenas se observando. A atendente mais uma vez entrava naquele cubículo, e coloca mais tigelas por sobre a mesa, a frente da jovem. Tão logo saíra do local a atendente, Jin colocou a tigela que segurava sobre a mesa, levantou-se, deu alguns passos até a jovem, que estava imóvel, e a abraçara.  
- Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar um rosto conhecido tão cedo, Marcy.  
Diante da reação de Jin, Marcy havia se tornado um parente próximo do tomate, se não um deles. Demorou um pouco a reagir de volta, mas respondeu da mesma forma que o amigo. Não falou nada. Apenas sua ação respondia a Jin que ela sentia o mesmo.  
Minutos se passaram, que Marcy sentira como uma eternidade, até que se separaram. Marcy agora sorria, ainda um pouco vermelha, enquanto olhava para o amigo voltar para seu lugar. Tão logo ele se arrumou em seu lugar, ela pôs-se a falar.  
- Você... percebeu não é? - ela dizia, procurando não fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos.  
- Sim. E ainda não entendo como aconteceu, ou ainda porquê aconteceu.  
Ambos pegaram suas tigelas e puseram-se a comer. Não havia necessidade de conversarem naquele momento, ambos sabiam. Poderiam conversar tão logo terminassem.  
Pela porta entrava, naquele mesmo momento, uma figura no mínimo suspeita e encapuzada, e seguia em direção o balção.  
- Lugar para um. - o homem, de voz gutural rugiu em direção a atendente, que procurava manter a calma diante daquela figura.  
- Perdão senhor, mas estamos cheios.  
- Ótimo. Assim está bom. - e sacou por de baixo de sua capa, uma longa lâmina curva, uma katana. Apontou-a em direção a atendente, que estava aos prantos, caída no chão, devido ao medo e susto, e anunciou. - Sem gracinhas e heróis, passem todos os seus pertences!  
E junto do trovão que vinha da voz do homem, surgiam mais dois capangas, ambos portando espadas e um grande saco.  
Jin ouvia a cena, e mantinha a calma. Apenas continuava a se alimentar, como se esperasse por algo. Não era a primeira vez que passava por essa situação em sua vida, mas dessa vez sua calma era assumidamente um sinal de que iria sair triunfante dali.  
Já Marcy estava um pouco mais agitada. Em pouco menos de dois minutos, alcançava suas ninjatou inúmeras vezes, mas suas mão tremiam. Não sabia dizer ela naquela hora se era de medo ou de excitação antes de sacar uma arma real pela primeira vez na vida.  
Um dos bandidos que haviam surgido tão logo o roubo havia sido anunciado surgiu diante do cubículo onde Jin e Marcy estavam. Jin ainda comia, inabalável. Parecia que não era ele que estava ali naquele momento.  
- Passe seus pertences, caso tenha algum apreço pela sua vida! - gritava o capanga, fazendo sua voz se sobressair aos gritos de pânico dos outros presentes no local.  
Jin não respondia.  
- Anda logo! Passa tudo! - agora berrava com o dobro do volume, tentando se impor no grito.  
Jin mantinha-se a comer.  
- Certo, corajoso! Vamos ver como responde se eu matar essa prostituta barata sua! - e apontou sua espada para Marcy.  
Como se treinada nas artes ninja a anos, Marcy levantou em um movimento rápido e sacou sua ninjatou que ficava na altura de seus quadris, e partiu para o ataque. O som de metal se batendo era inconfundível, mesmo para aqueles que não conheciam muitas coisas.  
- Sua vadia! Como ousa se opor a mim?  
O homem louco de raiva, enquanto se defendia com sua espada do ataque de Marcy, desferiu-lhe uma joelhada no estômago, que a fez perder o ar dos pulmões e cair. Satisfeito com o golpe, levantou sua katana, ponta voltada para baixo, e iniciou sua trajetória em direção a Marcy.  
E sangue jorrou.  
E um grito pode ser ouvido.  
Vinha de um homem. Um homem com as mãos feridas, e deixou cair sua katana.  
Jin, num rápido movimento havia impedido o assassinato de sua amiga.  
Com katana na mão, parecia não ser ele mesmo. Mas ainda assim estava calmo. Ele sabia muito bem o que acabara de fazer. Não se sentia bem, mas também tinha nenhuma culpa. Era isso ou deixar que Marcy fosse morta, e isso ele nunca permitiria.  
Com katana em mão, saiu do cubículo, e fitou aquele que havia entrado antes, e ele acreditava ser o líder do bando.  
- Seu homem não mais poderá empunhar uma katana, devido aos ferimentos nas mãos. - dizia, sem nenhum movimento desnecessário, e sem tirar os olhos de seu inimigo. - Se gosta de viver, saia daqui e leve seu companheiro, ou tente sua sorte contra a minha lâmina.  
Marcy, agora recuperada, tinha para Jin um olhar que mostrava um pedido de desculpas. Desviando um pouco o olhar de seu inimigo, Jin apenas sorriu. Isso irritava seu alvo.  
- Não deixe sua guarda aberta, imbecil! - estourava a voz gutural, partindo para cima de Jin, que bloqueava o ataque utilizando sua katana. E mais uma vez o som de metal se encontrado era ouvido. E outra vez, e mais outras tantas vezes, todas as investidas aparadas por Jin.  
- Isso que vou fazer agora, é pelo que disseram sobre minha amiga. - e sorriu, um sorriso de confiança.  
Jin avançou, espada em punho. Seu oponente, não desistindo de investir, tentou cortar seu ombro, e seu ataque fora parado, encontrando-se com a lâmina da espada de Jin. Este, por sua vez, realizou a rápida descida de sua espada no peito de seu oponente, que caíra inconsciente. Marcy olhava com certo horror para Jin.  
- Foi apenas superficial. Ele vai sobreviver. - E sorriu para sua amiga. Desviou o olhar para aquele que havia atacado primeiro, e continuou – Felizmente, para você, apenas a katana não pode mais ser empunhada.  
E limpou a lâmina de sua katana, e embanhou-a, despreocupado com o terceiro membro do bando, que não se movia de terror. Apenas estava ali, vendo seu líder caído, e seu companheiro gemendo de dores, e não pensou duas vezes: fugiu.  
Tão logo cruzara a porta em corrida frenética, apenas podia ser ouvido um grito e, logo após, o homem estava estirado no chão. Jin e Marcy entreolharam-se, e voltaram-se para a porta.  
- Agradeço pela ajuda na captura desse bandido.  
- Ah, qualé, Jin. Para com isso, assim você me deixa envergonhado. - e pode ser ouvida uma risada gostosa, que quebrava toda aquela tensão de instantes atrás.  
Vestindo sua roupa "à lá Raiden", lá estava ele, Joe, inconfundível nas vestes brancas, assim como seus cabelos. Mas acima de tudo devido ao seu chapéu.  
- E eu achando que ia ter uma vida calma por aqui, talvez casar. - nova risada.  
- Bom ver que esteja aqui também. Junte-se a nós.  
- "Nós"?  
- Marcy também está aqui.  
- E ficar entre um casal de pombinhos? Não, segurar vela não faz meu estilo. - dessa vez, gargalhava como tivesse ouvido a melhor piada do mundo, mas entrou e apertou a mão de seus companheiros. - À quanto pouco tempo, heim...?

As pessoas ao redor agora se mostravam, ainda um pouco apreensivas, pelo estranho comportamento do monge que acabara de adentrar o local Passaram então a observar o samurai, que conversava com o monge e sorria largamente, o que foi o suficiente para que se acalmassem e se pusessem a agradecer aos três benfeitores que haviam impedido os bandidos.

Joe apreciava o momento, como se fosse o maior rock star que o mundo conhecera, enquanto Marcy era observada por grande parte do público masculino do local, que a reverenciavam como a uma deusa, e esta por sua vez apenas se curvava em agradecimento. Já Jin, era o centro das atenções femininas, que lhe lançavam olhares e risinhos insinuantes, mas não correspondia a nenhum, apenas se mantinha parado recebendo os agradecimentos. Após algum tempo que isso se estendia, Jin voltou sua atenção para seus oponentes anteriores: o primeiro a enfrentar estava de pé, e mantinha Jin em seu campo visual. Ao ser percebido pela multidão, esta ficou no mais absoluto silêncio, pois não sabia o que esperar dele.

Jin não se movia. Ele apenas observava aquele homem se aproximar, algo que não demorou a acontecer. Mais uma vez estavam cara à cara, mas ambos desarmados. O homem, que não poderia empunhar uma katana, curvara-se diante de Jin, agradecera por ter lhe poupado a vida, e com grande esforço, carregara seu líder para fora daquele local. Jin não se movia. Saíram do local, onde o terceiro membro do bando os esperava. Os outros presentes no local mais uma vez voltaram aos seus agradecimentos. Agora Jin concentrava-se em pegar o saco e devolver a cada um seus pertences. Terminara pouco tempo depois. Seguia agora em direção ao balcão, onde a atendente, agora recomposta, estava. Apenas apontou para Joe, e esta concordou com um simples movimento de sua cabeça e trouxe mais algumas tigelas, estas para Joe, como havia sido pedido.

Jin mais uma vez se acomodava para comer e, vendo que tudo estava mais uma vez como era instantes antes, outros fizeram o mesmo, incluindo Marcy, e agora, Joe.

Após algum tempo naquele que parecia ser um silêncio eterno, Joe resolveu quebrá-lo.  
- Cara, valeu mesmo pela comida... - e tentou, sem sucesso, suprimir um pequeno arroto.

Diante de tal situação, Marcy não se conteve e timidamente ria da cara de Joe, que agora parecia ser Marcy, ficando cada vez mais vermelho pelo ocorrido.  
Jin apenas sorria. Estava contente por não ser o único ali, e agradecia por isso. Levantou-se e pôs-se a falar.  
- Eu não sei vocês, mas depois dessa adrenalina toda, eu preciso de descanso. Eu ofereço a vocês um espaço em meu quarto.  
- Pára de fala bonito, porquê eu não to quase entendendo o que você tá falando. - e riu Joe.

Marcy apenas liberou um bocejo como forma de aceitação ao convite. Jin então se dirigiu ao balcão e, mesmo em dúvida se deveria pedir para que colocassem mais colchonetes em seu quarto ali, o fez. E guiou Marcy e Joe ao quarto e ainda teve tempo de ver uma jovem sair de lá após colocar os ditos no mesmo. E adentrou, seguido de Marcy e Joe, que desabaram de cansaço em seus colchonetes, enquanto Jin removia a armadura. E deitou-se também após removê-la. Queria conversar, mas naquele momento, ansiava por um curto descanso para se recompor.


	11. Cap 05 O início da Jornada Parte 01

Inacreditável... quebrei recordes hoje XD

Depois de longo período sem escrever (o capítulo anterior só precisava de um desfecho) escrevo em tempo relâmpago outro capítulo, ou pelo menos uma parte dele... se tudo der certo, acho que termino o capítulo 5 até semana que vem *insira música triunfal*

Bom, mais uma vez agradecimentos para Tami-chan, por ter me explicado o que significava lombrastica. Que bom q esteja gostando ^^d (haha, agora o começo de cada capitulo vai virar chat XDDDD

Mais uma vez agradeço... Chega de enrolação, sigamos adelante

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – O início da Jornada  
Parte 1 – Tia**

Diante da grandiosa visão do sol nascente refletido no mar, Tia iniciava seu dia de exploração daquela cidade portuária. O cenário lhe era familiar, apenas por observar os padrões de desenhos em alguns locais próximos de onde se encontrava.  
_ "Aquela cidade persa..."  
_Enquanto caminhava, ainda carregando sua zanbatou, Tia podia ver as mais variadas pessoas: alguns pareciam gigantes com relação a outros, outros lembravam a noite. Via também que alguns estendiam panos em certos pontos por onde grande quantidade de pessoas passavam, e ali expunham potes, alguns trabalhados, outros não. Os mais simples, pelo que escutava, continham comida ou água, enquanto os outros eram apenas decorativos. Outros ainda, expunham colares, brincos e pulseiras feitas dos mais variados metais, fossem eles preciosos ou não. Alguns possuíam pedras preciosas encrustadas.  
Não se manteve muito tempo nesse espaço, onde a aglomeração de pessoas aumentava a cada instante passado. Procurou então, quando o sol já indicava um avanço considerável pela manhã, um lugar onde pudesse se alimentar. E, mais próximo do cais do porto, encontrou inúmeras hospedarias e restaurantes. Adentrou no local cujo cheiro mais lhe atraía, e sentou-se à uma das mesas próxima a um dos cantos, onde poderia colocar sua zanbatou sem que incomodasse os outros ali presentes.  
Sendo essa uma cidade portuária, Tia não tinha muitas opções de escolha para comer: se não fosse peixe, era originário dele. Pediu o que parecia ser o mais apetitoso dos peixes, e aguardou a chegada de sua comida. Enquanto esperava, observou um pouco melhor o local: não era uma construção muito diferente das que já tinha visto até aquela hora, mas era a maior, inclusive entre as hospedarias dali. Passou a observar as pessoas, e dentre elas, uma se destacava, não pela altura ou algo assim, mas pelo peculiar penteado, que ela facilmente reconheceu: Maxi. Este, por sua vez, estava em sua mesa, aparentemente aguardando comida, e tomava um ou outro gole de algum líquido.  
Após alguns minutos de observação se m muitas mudanças, um jovem entra e se dirige a Maxi, fazendo uma série de perguntas, como _"Foi com você?"_ e _"É verdade?" _que eram apenas respondidas com silêncio. O jovem, percebendo que não estava tendo muita sorte, começou a descrever os relatos que ouvira mais cedo. Isso foi o suficiente para que Maxi apenas berrasse "Vocês curioso me enojam!" e desse um golpe com a ponta de seu nunchaku no pé do jovem, como se fosse um tiro de aviso. O jovem insistiu, não entendendo o aviso, e fora duramente golpeado por Maxi, agora no estômago.  
O jovem saiu, berrando algo que parecia ser "Isso não acaba aqui!". Maxi então concentrou-se novamente em sua espera, que pouco após acabara. Em seguida, Tia também recebia em sua uma travessa com o seu peixe, e pôs-se a comer.  
Após algum tempo, Tia havia terminado de comer. E tão logo isso ocorreu, a pessoa responsável pelo atendimento veio cobrá-la.  
- São 10 moedas*.  
Tia começou então a procurar sua bolsinha de moedas, e não encontrava em lugar algum. Chegou ao cúmulo de procurar entre os seios, sem sucesso. Abaixou a cabeça, como em expressão de descrença.  
- Fui roubada...  
- Não importa. Pague.  
- Você não ouviu? F-U-I-R-O-U-B-A-D-A! - falava alto e vagarosamente, como se a pessoa fosse surda.  
O atendente perdeu a paciência. Fez menção de esbofeteá-la, mas foi parado por uma pequena corrente, parte integrante do nunchaku de Maxi.  
- Eu pago. - e virou-se para Tia, analisou-a, e prosseguiu – Você agora é parte da tripulação do meu navio. Ou isso, ou você é dele.

Sem muitas alternativas, Tia aceitou. Maxi entregou o referente à sua comida e a de Tia, e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse. Após curto tempo de caminhada, Maxi vira-se para Tia e começa a falar.  
- Essa foi a pior desculpa que já presenciei alguém dar para sair sem pagar.  
- Não foi uma desculpa! Foi o que realmente aconteceu!  
Maxi deu um sorriso de canto de boca e meneou a cabeça. Mais algum tempo de caminhada e chegaram à embarcação de Maxi, um navio não muito grande, apenas o suficiente para que atravessasse o mar sem ser destruído.  
- Esse é meu navio. Se tudo der certo partiremos amanhã ao nascer do sol. Mas antes tenho que arrumar suprimentos e outros mais membros para a tripulação. De agora em diante, você fica aqui. Cuide do navio com sua vida.  
Tia apenas assentiu com um simples movimento de sua cabeça e subiu na embarcação. Não conhecia muito sobre navios e navegação, mas poderia cumprir uma simples tarefa de guarda.  
- Bloqueie a passagem para qualquer outro que não seja eu. - gritou Maxi, e sumiu em meio a multidão.

O tempo parecia não passar enquanto cumpria seu trabalho. O sol já estava a ponto de se pôr quando Maxi retornou, acompanhado de alguns tantos homens, que a fitaram com um olhar de lobos famintos. Maxi percebeu, e logo gritou aos homens que ela tinha outra função, e não era entretê-los, entre outras coisas que Tia não deu compreendeu. Viu os homens embarcaram uma grande quantidade de barris e caixotes, tanto com cordas como carregando nos ombros. Maxi então se aproximou de Tia.  
- Sua dívida comigo já está paga. Agora pode seguir o seu caminho, que amanhã eu seguirei o meu. - e completou dado um toque no ombro de Tia, e sumindo logo em seguida.  
Sem entender muito bem o que acabara de acontecer, Tia desceu da embarcação e seguiu para algum lugar em que pudesse descansar, pois a noite já caia. Próximo dali, encontrou outro cubículo como o que acordara e, após uma tentativa, abriu a porta. Recostou-se em alguns sacos que tornariam sua noite ali mais confortável e começou a pensar no sonho que teve no início do dia e tudo que tinha acontecido até então.  
_ "Eu realmente estou no mundo de Soul Calibur. É difícil acreditar, mas é real. Incluindo aquele sonho... Não deve ser nada, mas era muito real... E se eu bem conheço meu irmão, ele vai começar uma busca pela espada para destruí-la, que nem estávamos conversado antes de vir parar aqui... Mas eu não sei onde ele está... Se eu quero achá-lo, basta procurar Soul Edge e eu encontro ele..."_  
Tia, que até então estava concentrada eu seus pensamentos, começou a ouvir algo que parecia ser pancadas e gemidos, vindos do lado de fora. Saindo para averiguar, se deparou com Maxi cercado por todos os lados por volta de vinte homens, com três homens caídos no chão aos seus pés, nocauteados. Mesmo para Maxi, exímio lutador com seu nunchaku, as chances de vitória eram baixas, e Tia precisaria de transporte se quisesse procurar por Soul Edge.  
Com esses pensamentos, Tia agarrou sua zanbatou e silenciosamente seguiu em direção ao cerco, e começou a nocautear os homens com o lado cedo da lâmina de sua zanbatou. Fora percebida apenas quando ela havia nocauteado mais três homens, e Maxi um quarto sujeito.  
Os homens não eram exatamente fortes ou habilidosos, eram apenas em grande número. Caíam com a mesma facilidade que folhas de árvores secas. Quando todos menos um haviam sido nocauteados, Maxi se deu conta que era uma tentativa de vingança daquele que ele atacara anteriormente àquele dia, que queria saber sobre as histórias dos monstros que haviam atacado o porto algum tempo antes. Olhou novamente o curioso e mais uma vez o golpeou, desta vez o nocauteando.  
Já fora de combate, ambos relaxaram. Maxi agradecia a ajuda de Tia, dizendo também que poderia ter nocauteado a todos sem muitas dificuldades. Tia apenas ignorava tais comentários.  
- Maxi, eu preciso te pedir algo. - o capitão pulou com a menção de seu nome, que ele não havia revelado para ela. - Eu preciso encontrar meu irmão, mas não sei onde ele está, mas eu sei que ele procura pela Soul Edge. Preciso que me leve para a Europa.  
Maxi a olhava com certa desconfiança. Talvez desde o começo ela já tivesse ouvido falar dele, mas ainda assim, ele mantinha seu pé atrás. Teve sua ajuda requisitada mais um número de vezes, e, percebendo o genuíno desejo de reunir-se com seu irmão em Tia, cedeu e atendeu-lhe o pedido.  
- Espero que esteja ciente – dizia Maxi – que essa viagem não é nenhum passeio.  
- Eu estou! E acrescento que se eu puder ajudar em algo durante a viagem... - e Tia deixou a frase reticente.  
- Tudo bem. Manterei isso em minha mente. Agora embarque e procure um lugar para descansar que partiremos nos primeiros raios de sol.  
- Sim, senhor, capitão! - sorriu Tia, e embarcou para o início de sua jornada, em busca de Soul Edge.

**Capítulo 5 – O início da Jornada  
Parte 1 – Tia**

Diante da grandiosa visão do sol nascente refletido no mar, Tia iniciava seu dia de exploração daquela cidade portuária. O cenário lhe era familiar, apenas por observar os padrões de desenhos em alguns locais próximos de onde se encontrava.  
_ "Aquela cidade persa..."  
_Enquanto caminhava, ainda carregando sua zanbatou, Tia podia ver as mais variadas pessoas: alguns pareciam gigantes com relação a outros, outros lembravam a noite. Via também que alguns estendiam panos em certos pontos por onde grande quantidade de pessoas passavam, e ali expunham potes, alguns trabalhados, outros não. Os mais simples, pelo que escutava, continham comida ou água, enquanto os outros eram apenas decorativos. Outros ainda, expunham colares, brincos e pulseiras feitas dos mais variados metais, fossem eles preciosos ou não. Alguns possuíam pedras preciosas encrustadas.  
Não se manteve muito tempo nesse espaço, onde a aglomeração de pessoas aumentava a cada instante passado. Procurou então, quando o sol já indicava um avanço considerável pela manhã, um lugar onde pudesse se alimentar. E, mais próximo do cais do porto, encontrou inúmeras hospedarias e restaurantes. Adentrou no local cujo cheiro mais lhe atraía, e sentou-se à uma das mesas próxima a um dos cantos, onde poderia colocar sua zanbatou sem que incomodasse os outros ali presentes.  
Sendo essa uma cidade portuária, Tia não tinha muitas opções de escolha para comer: se não fosse peixe, era originário dele. Pediu o que parecia ser o mais apetitoso dos peixes, e aguardou a chegada de sua comida. Enquanto esperava, observou um pouco melhor o local: não era uma construção muito diferente das que já tinha visto até aquela hora, mas era a maior, inclusive entre as hospedarias dali. Passou a observar as pessoas, e dentre elas, uma se destacava, não pela altura ou algo assim, mas pelo peculiar penteado, que ela facilmente reconheceu: Maxi. Este, por sua vez, estava em sua mesa, aparentemente aguardando comida, e tomava um ou outro gole de algum líquido.  
Após alguns minutos de observação se m muitas mudanças, um jovem entra e se dirige a Maxi, fazendo uma série de perguntas, como _"Foi com você?"_ e _"É verdade?" _que eram apenas respondidas com silêncio. O jovem, percebendo que não estava tendo muita sorte, começou a descrever os relatos que ouvira mais cedo. Isso foi o suficiente para que Maxi apenas berrasse "Vocês curioso me enojam!" e desse um golpe com a ponta de seu nunchaku no pé do jovem, como se fosse um tiro de aviso. O jovem insistiu, não entendendo o aviso, e fora duramente golpeado por Maxi, agora no estômago.  
O jovem saiu, berrando algo que parecia ser "Isso não acaba aqui!". Maxi então concentrou-se novamente em sua espera, que pouco após acabara. Em seguida, Tia também recebia em sua uma travessa com o seu peixe, e pôs-se a comer.  
Após algum tempo, Tia havia terminado de comer. E tão logo isso ocorreu, a pessoa responsável pelo atendimento veio cobrá-la.  
- São 10 moedas*.  
Tia começou então a procurar sua bolsinha de moedas, e não encontrava em lugar algum. Chegou ao cúmulo de procurar entre os seios, sem sucesso. Abaixou a cabeça, como em expressão de descrença.  
- Fui roubada...  
- Não importa. Pague.  
- Você não ouviu? F-U-I-R-O-U-B-A-D-A! - falava alto e vagarosamente, como se a pessoa fosse surda.  
O atendente perdeu a paciência. Fez menção de esbofeteá-la, mas foi parado por uma pequena corrente, parte integrante do nunchaku de Maxi.  
- Eu pago. - e virou-se para Tia, analisou-a, e prosseguiu – Você agora é parte da tripulação do meu navio. Ou isso, ou você é dele.

Sem muitas alternativas, Tia aceitou. Maxi entregou o referente à sua comida e a de Tia, e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse. Após curto tempo de caminhada, Maxi vira-se para Tia e começa a falar.  
- Essa foi a pior desculpa que já presenciei alguém dar para sair sem pagar.  
- Não foi uma desculpa! Foi o que realmente aconteceu!  
Maxi deu um sorriso de canto de boca e meneou a cabeça. Mais algum tempo de caminhada e chegaram à embarcação de Maxi, um navio não muito grande, apenas o suficiente para que atravessasse o mar sem ser destruído.  
- Esse é meu navio. Se tudo der certo partiremos amanhã ao nascer do sol. Mas antes tenho que arrumar suprimentos e outros mais membros para a tripulação. De agora em diante, você fica aqui. Cuide do navio com sua vida.  
Tia apenas assentiu com um simples movimento de sua cabeça e subiu na embarcação. Não conhecia muito sobre navios e navegação, mas poderia cumprir uma simples tarefa de guarda.  
- Bloqueie a passagem para qualquer outro que não seja eu. - gritou Maxi, e sumiu em meio a multidão.

O tempo parecia não passar enquanto cumpria seu trabalho. O sol já estava a ponto de se pôr quando Maxi retornou, acompanhado de alguns tantos homens, que a fitaram com um olhar de lobos famintos. Maxi percebeu, e logo gritou aos homens que ela tinha outra função, e não era entretê-los, entre outras coisas que Tia não deu compreendeu. Viu os homens embarcaram uma grande quantidade de barris e caixotes, tanto com cordas como carregando nos ombros. Maxi então se aproximou de Tia.  
- Sua dívida comigo já está paga. Agora pode seguir o seu caminho, que amanhã eu seguirei o meu. - e completou dado um toque no ombro de Tia, e sumindo logo em seguida.  
Sem entender muito bem o que acabara de acontecer, Tia desceu da embarcação e seguiu para algum lugar em que pudesse descansar, pois a noite já caia. Próximo dali, encontrou outro cubículo como o que acordara e, após uma tentativa, abriu a porta. Recostou-se em alguns sacos que tornariam sua noite ali mais confortável e começou a pensar no sonho que teve no início do dia e tudo que tinha acontecido até então.  
_ "Eu realmente estou no mundo de Soul Calibur. É difícil acreditar, mas é real. Incluindo aquele sonho... Não deve ser nada, mas era muito real... E se eu bem conheço meu irmão, ele vai começar uma busca pela espada para destruí-la, que nem estávamos conversado antes de vir parar aqui... Mas eu não sei onde ele está... Se eu quero achá-lo, basta procurar Soul Edge e eu encontro ele..."_  
Tia, que até então estava concentrada eu seus pensamentos, começou a ouvir algo que parecia ser pancadas e gemidos, vindos do lado de fora. Saindo para averiguar, se deparou com Maxi cercado por todos os lados por volta de vinte homens, com três homens caídos no chão aos seus pés, nocauteados. Mesmo para Maxi, exímio lutador com seu nunchaku, as chances de vitória eram baixas, e Tia precisaria de transporte se quisesse procurar por Soul Edge.  
Com esses pensamentos, Tia agarrou sua zanbatou e silenciosamente seguiu em direção ao cerco, e começou a nocautear os homens com o lado cedo da lâmina de sua zanbatou. Fora percebida apenas quando ela havia nocauteado mais três homens, e Maxi um quarto sujeito.  
Os homens não eram exatamente fortes ou habilidosos, eram apenas em grande número. Caíam com a mesma facilidade que folhas de árvores secas. Quando todos menos um haviam sido nocauteados, Maxi se deu conta que era uma tentativa de vingança daquele que ele atacara anteriormente àquele dia, que queria saber sobre as histórias dos monstros que haviam atacado o porto algum tempo antes. Olhou novamente o curioso e mais uma vez o golpeou, desta vez o nocauteando.  
Já fora de combate, ambos relaxaram. Maxi agradecia a ajuda de Tia, dizendo também que poderia ter nocauteado a todos sem muitas dificuldades. Tia apenas ignorava tais comentários.  
- Maxi, eu preciso te pedir algo. - o capitão pulou com a menção de seu nome, que ele não havia revelado para ela. - Eu preciso encontrar meu irmão, mas não sei onde ele está, mas eu sei que ele procura pela Soul Edge. Preciso que me leve para a Europa.  
Maxi a olhava com certa desconfiança. Talvez desde o começo ela já tivesse ouvido falar dele, mas ainda assim, ele mantinha seu pé atrás. Teve sua ajuda requisitada mais um número de vezes, e, percebendo o genuíno desejo de reunir-se com seu irmão em Tia, cedeu e atendeu-lhe o pedido.  
- Espero que esteja ciente – dizia Maxi – que essa viagem não é nenhum passeio.  
- Eu estou! E acrescento que se eu puder ajudar em algo durante a viagem... - e Tia deixou a frase reticente.  
- Tudo bem. Manterei isso em minha mente. Agora embarque e procure um lugar para descansar que partiremos nos primeiros raios de sol.  
- Sim, senhor, capitão! - sorriu Tia, e embarcou para o início de sua jornada, em busca de Soul Edge.


End file.
